


desire. [alastor/reader oneshot]

by NotBrooke



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, Graphic Description, Hotel Sex, I’m already ashamed, Oneshot, PURE UNADULTERATED SMUT!, Smut, Strong Language, be careful what you wish for., don’t allow Viv to find this, forgive me please, my friend made me post this, stop reading this it’s outdated. Ew, this is so old, you nasties asked for it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotBrooke/pseuds/NotBrooke
Summary: come get it, ya nasties.





	desire. [alastor/reader oneshot]

There were few things that you—or anyone else—could do to truly piss Alastor off. He was a being of carnal desires, exceedingly corrupt in the mind to ever experience something so foul; exuberant and lively, filled to the brim with energy that, at first, intrigued you but now only added to his persona. You had gotten used to it, surprisingly; to outsiders it just didn’t seem like something you would get _ used _to in a short period of time, but here you were, crossing your arms and listening to him ramble on about ‘that one time where he…’ whatever it was about, you weren’t entirely sure. 

Even at midnight, he achieved in his goal of telling his stories. It had become routine— whether or not the majority of them were true was debatable, but Hell was stock full of liars, so you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. At the very least, it was entertaining to listen to.

You were also not entirely focused, despite how his voice lured you to listen _ more _ . Temptation was something that you failed to control, often giving in without much of a fight, simply because you found out exceedingly quick that you were not the strongest feminine presence out there. So you learned to roll with it in your earthly life, giving the people what they wanted, when they wanted; not sexual favors, of course, but more around being pulled into situations that were dangerous to those who _ never held a gun before. _

You had been the daughter of a mobster, and because of such, had little to no choice in escaping the life that had been laid out before you like a deck of cards. To say otherwise was a laughable feat; you weren’t very threatening, that was for sure; often adorning doe eyes to lure others into a false sense of security before picking their pockets. Small, swift on your feet, you only remembered the mere memory of running away into the shadows; the thrill of the chase before they ultimately gave up. You weren’t _ bad _, per say, but you definitely didn’t belong in Heaven; you knew you had done some pretty fucked up shit, and did you regret it? 

Sort of, in a sense, now that you had a literal eternity to go over every little thing you had done in your life. It was mainly for survival— your mother had died during child birth, you were estranged from the rest of her family and your fathers either because they didn’t know about you, or you were simply a mistake. You didn’t have much of a choice— it was easy to just go along with things, foreign to go against anything you were told to do. 

You had been young when you died to a friendly fire; mistaken for someone else that had been an enemy; you couldn’t remember your exact age, but it couldn’t have been any older than your early to mid twenties. Compared to the oversized burly men and woman that frequented the alley ways, you were but a naive child. 

_ “Ah-hah!” _ You nearly flew off of the stool that had been situated at the bar stand as you felt the tapping of the back of something thin and cold against your exposed shoulder. You had been too lazy to pull up the strap of your tank top; your clothes had always ever been a bit too big for you, considering that nearly every single denizen of this hell was around seven to eight feet tall. And you? Well, you had remained your human height, or somewhere close to it. Nevertheless, Alastor always seemed to find joy in intimidating you with his presence.

You turned your head to the side first, staring at the glinting rod before turning your chair with your feet to spin around. And there was the bastard in question, his smile stretched to the limits as he peered down at you; taking his radio stick and vanishing it with a snap of his fingers. “Now! What could you be doing over here all on your lonesome?” He was right, you were usually mingling with either Angel or Husk. They were both charming and humorous in their own unique sort of way. 

“Sorry, I _ really- _ “ you took a moment to yawn, lifting a fist to your mouth to cover it because god forbid Nifty was around to lecture you on germs once again. Never again, please. “-wasn’t feeling it tonight. Might be comin’ down with something; do demons even _ get _ sick?” You asked half-heartedly, totally expecting Angel to pop up out of nowhere and say ‘tired of your bullshit!’ before peacing out again. His absence in itself seemed to answer why he was pestering you now; Angel probably left to do some funky business that you were more than happy to walk away from.

But there was nothing, only the crackling and static of radio noise that always seemed to follow the Radio Demon around. 

You two were alone; the television that was mostly background noise during the day had been shut off now; only the dim light that was present during the night your only inanimate company. Everyone _ else _ was asleep. 

“No, I don’t think so!” 

Well, that answered your question. His presence always intimidated you, no matter how long you knew him; and the fact that his shadow was still cast along the bar’s table top, only made you wish that you were asleep so much more. You felt your skin prickle with the familiar feeling of static, a chill running up your spine as you tried your hardest not to give into his efforts. 

His shadow still did not retreat, and your hand clenched your glass of water as if you too were fighting the urge to snap at him. He _ always _ did this and when you confronted him about it, he simply shrugged with his shit-eating grin, an audience laugh would come out of nowhere, and he would pat your head as if you were a _ child. _But this time it felt different, more dangerous, the pressure in the air threatening in itself. 

He was doing this on purpose— whatever entertainment he sought, he found in _ you. _

Gritting your teeth and spinning around in your chair, you had a strange surge of confidence that you, a five-foot whatever individual, could take on this monstrous individual who was two feet taller than you. Stupid, perhaps, or _ brave. _ The static in the air fled as you jumped off of the chair, fists clenched as you moved in for the kill; nothing got you angrier than being treated like a child— and he did that on the daily. 

Literally managing to push him to this side (probably because he had a sick interest in seeing if you would actually snap), you managed to walk past him, and down the hall. You nearly breathed out a sigh of relief when you reached your bedroom door, the pain in the ass long gone from your sights and hopefully bothering _ someone else _ for amusement. You twisted the golden door knob, a single glass eye adorning the center of it.

_ There were eyes everywhere. _

It had been creepy when you first got a room, but now you just turned it without a second thought, as if it were _ completely normal. _ Stepping into the dark room, you attempted to shake off the feeling of being watched, and proceeded to flop onto the queen-sized bed after navigating the room with accuracy; even when it was pitch black. 

Despite everything, despite even beginning to drift off into a voidless world that escaped the grasp of dreams, you couldn’t _ escape _ the feeling of being watched, even with your best efforts. Sleep usually came easy, but this time it didn’t. In fact, the sound of jazz playing outside in the main lobby somewhere made you groan out loud; he was a fucking _ asshat. _ It wasn’t loud enough to wake everyone up from their slumber, but just loud enough for _ you _ to hear it. And you knew exactly who was doing it— he _ always _ did this. A true bastard.

But you couldn’t bring yourself to hate him for it.

Throwing your pillow that had been over your ears to block out the sound, off the bed. You found yourself heating up with anger, and if there was steam that could have rolled off of you in waves, it would have. Stomping over and throwing open the door, you were about to yell at him to turn the music the fuck off because you were trying to _ sleep _, silence greeted you.

“What the fuck?” 

The whisper fell from your lips, narrowing your eyes as you looked down the hall. The same dim light, but the asshole himself was no where to be seen. Turning around, the first thing you noticed was that your room light had magically turned on—even without the signature _ click!— _ before moving on to the figure literally _ sitting _ on your bed. “What the fuck!” You yelled, exasperated. He didn’t seem phased in the slightest, fixing the buttons on his shirt idly as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

_ As if you hadn’t just found him in your room. _

“Alastor,” you snapped; a frown dancing upon your lips. He looked up at you, an easy smile playing at his own. “Why are you in my _ room!?” _ At this point you were sure to wake someone up. “You left your light on, my dear.” Your nose crinkled, arms throwing up in exasperation; “ _ Bullshit.” _You paused, walking towards him now. Still, the easy grin remained on his face as if he was truly entertained by the results of his fiasco. You, however, were the least amused. You brought your index finger and thumb to the bridge of your nose.

“I was simply turning it off as a good gentleman would do!” You nearly let out a guffaw, a mocking laughter. But you didn’t; the air cooled like a summer breeze, welcoming you into its grasp. Instead, you scoffed, moving closer before crawling into _ your _ bed, and sitting with your knees up, hugging them close to your body. Your anger hadn’t let up all the way, but your realization that he was just getting a kick out of your reaction. 

You simply glared at him. 

“What do you want.” It wasn’t a question more than a statement, the words leaving a bitter expression on your face. Instantly, he turned around to face you, before moving atop the bed and sitting directly next to you. Odd, but whatever. “You see, my dear, your reactions spark something deep inside me that I have not felt in so very long.” Whatever it was you had been expecting to hear, it absolutely fucking was not _ that. _

It was so out of character. He had been a persistent nuisance ever since you met him, and never once did you think he would have those… _ desires _ with anyone that was _ alive, _ (Or in your case, dead.) much less someone like _ you. _Every particle of anger and resentment you felt towards him faded away into confusion; your eyebrows knitting together as you turned to face him. “It reminds me of the feeling that my victims gave me before I killed them.” Yep. There it was. 

“But! My dearest, while it is similar,” he moved then, closing the distance between him and you, quite literally forcing your back onto the bed and he straddled you’re waist. His voice lowered, his hands grasping your own as he pinned them above your head before snapping his fingers— a faint feeling of having them enclosed in some sort of rope. But it wasn’t a rope; you looked up, seeing a pale green light around your wrists. “It is oh, so much different,” he purred—he really fucking purred in your ear. “What are you _ doing?” _

You aimed to have your voice sound demanding, but all you could really achieve was some pathetic version of it. His grin engulfing his face, and in the meager light that filled the room, it made him that much more _ frightening. _“If you desire for me to stop, tell me.”

You remained silent, too swept up in the avalanche of emotions and confusion that plagued your mind. Fatal mistake. He got closer, his hair brushing against your face, your own flesh burning the same shade his hair was pigmented. He was close enough now, both arms positioned next to your body, to fan his lips over your own. His smile no longer beheld a grin, but instead—while still remaining an ever present smile—it was small; more genuine, if that was a thing he could even do. 

“What, you can’t?” His voice was low, a mere murmur, holding a seductive trace that underlined it. Your heart was pounding in your chest, any faster and it was going to explode.

“I can’t.” Any confidence that you had fluttered off into nowhere land.

That was all the consent he needed. His lips were soft, human like, but otherworldly all the same. His left hand moved to entangle in your locks, and for a moment you remained still as you processed it. He was kissing you. The Radio Demon of the New Orleans, killer of many, champion who exiled the many Evils Hell had to offer, _ was kissing you. _ Slowly, you closed your eyes, and leaned into it; reciprocating your consent as you moved your lips in a tango with his. Your mind went blank. 

Somewhere, deep inside of you, a beast arose from its slumber, foiling around your gut as a welcome guest in this moment of _ desire. _ Never once did you think you would be interested in him, but with him on top of you, you couldn’t help but feel _ attracted. _With the introductory ground complete, a surge of confidence caused you to bite down on his bottom lip. Hard. You tore easily through the flesh, his blood staining your teeth.

That only seemed to spur him on. Pulling away, a string of bloody saliva connected the two of you before snapping. His eyes were lidded, his hand coming to his mouth before a finger dapped his lip. Blood dropped from the wound, and as soon as he saw it— acknowledged it, his face began to grow warm in coloration. He was truly sick in the mind, to get turned on by blood. 

He hummed, staring at his finger before flickering his gaze—was it glowing? Maybe it was just the dim lighting—to you. Like a predator, he grabbed your chin roughly, the sensation of false safety beginning to fade out of your mind, causing you to instinctively open your mouth. He put his finger against the pad of your tongue, groaning as he removed his hold on you and allowed you to just suck on it. But you weren’t off the hook that easily. If there was anything that Alastor was, he was prideful, and for that, he would always attempt to one-up you. 

With a _ ‘pop!’, _he removed his finger from your mouth, his grin expanding upon his lips once again, before, with a flick of his wrist, the light in the room went out. A ripping sound arose somewhere close by, before you, at last, realized that your clothes were being torn away. 

Motherfucker. He would have to get you more. 

Closing your eyes, you allowed yourself to fall into the feeling; finally indulging yourself in the pleasure that you sought out. You noted that, after a moment, your wrists had gone untied from whatever strain of magic that had been there to restrain them before. Kisses against your cheek navigated to your neck before nestling down between your collarbone and it. There was a heavy sigh as he breathed in your scent, before you felt a piercing pain upon your skin. You eyes shot open, a scream building up in your throat before a hand clasped over your mouth. Just as you were about to bite his fingers off, an overwhelming sense of pleasure spurred from where the bite had originated. 

“Now they know who you belong to, darling. Your blood is simply dev-” 

“Shut up.” 

You had been enjoying the silence, the phantom of imagination being your friend. A laugh was heard next to you, before ebbing away into a hum. The tune was unknown, but you didn’t care. The last thing you wanted to do was think. Something wet and slimey found its way to the wound—tongue you guessed—caressing it and dousing it in a feeling of a cool flame. It was not painful, but you were glad it was over before long. His kisses continued down your chest cavity, your ribs, your stomach, and finally resting against your hip bone. 

He seemed to respect your wishes of remaining silent, which surprised you because Alastor was the last person you could think of that would _ ever _ be silent. Your thoughts were interrupted by the hot breath against your labia, a groan falling from your lips despite your best efforts to contain it. Your mind ached for more, more, _ more. _ And boy, did he deliver. His tongue, narrow and inhuman, wiggles against your lips as if testing it out; _ inspecting. _It continued to do this until your breaths picked up, before completely diving into you. 

It explored your nearly endless cavernous walls, a breathy moan and an ‘ah’ betraying you. If you had looked down at that moment, you would have seen red eyes staring back at you. Your stomach coiled, hips raising off of the bed as grotesque and lewd sounds filled the room. He mimicked your moans, and you would have kicked him right then and there if you didn’t want him to stop. The worst thing he could do was stop, when you, someone who usually took her merry time getting to the edge of orgasm, nearly reached the peak in a few minutes top. He continued, moving his tongue from within you to position itself on your clitoris. 

You nearly saw sparks, your breathing increasing, before he abruptly pulled away. A whine exited from your mouth, too woozy to exclaim and ask him why he stopped when you had been _ so, so close _, when you felt something solid push itself against your entrance. 

You swallowed, eyes searching around the dark room but finding no answer. Groaning, you pushed your head into your pillow, discontent with the fact of the emptiness that now made you frown. But not for long. You felt the mattress shift in place, signifying _ he _was moving and, before long, you felt his lips against your neck before trail up to your cheek and soon claiming your lips as his once again. The radio that you so often heard and made up the background noise went silent, as if waiting for the talk show host to make a move.

“Al-“ 

“Sh.”

He hummed against your lips, the vibrato of him tickling and causing you to sigh. You were a virgin; a pure soul in regards to sexual acts, so when he gently entered you, you were surprised to find how slow and gentle he was being. This was proving your theory that he could read minds in some sort of way— there was no way he could have known. He didn’t seem to care. 

Slowly, he started up a pace, the rigged edges of his cock sliding up and down your walls made you cry out, the rocking of the bed soft and quiet, as if you were his dirty little secret to keep. It felt unnatural and natural and wonderful all the the same time, after of course, the original pain had subsided. It was nothing in comparison as the bite had been, so it was a breeze to get through. 

Nevertheless he continued, grunting as he adjusted to your body’s desire to keep him there. No less, it became easier and easier to accept him; your face flushed as the pleasure began to build up once again. Effortless, he slid out now and back in, your hands against his bare back—you weren’t sure when he had removed the layers of clothing, but that was the least strange thing you had encountered down here, if you were being honest. The pleasure was far more intense that when he had been tongue-fucking you, and because of that, you found yourself reaching the top of the waterfall quicker than before. This time, as the bed rocked harder and harder, he allowed you to cum. 

You cried out silently against his lips, and he took this moment to enter his tongue into your mouth; his saliva and your juices from earlier coating your entire mouth and his and your tongue both battled for dominance. Of course, his overpowered you easily, but there was fun in trying. Your body sensitive to touch, quickly faded over as another orgasm began to rise and, moving her right hand to your clitoris and rubbing it, you raked your nails against his back. A moan fled from his lips; and it was the most beautiful song you had ever heard. Liquid began to pool at your fingertips: he was bleeding. 

It didn’t take him long to reach his climax, right before you achieved your second one in union of him, but as he did, he very nearly collapsed onto your tiny body. For a long moment, he remained still before pulling out slowly and huffing out, rolling onto his back next to you.

You stared at the ceiling, your panting filling the room. 

“S-so you’re gonna stop annoying me now, right?”

He barked out a laugh, and you could almost _ see _ his smile glinting through the darkness.

“After this, my dear? _ Never._”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father, for I have sinned.


End file.
